Se Solicitan Hijos
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: El amor entre Sakura e Itachi se ha desgastado con el paso del tiempo. A veces, Sakura piensa que un bebé podría ayudarles, pero ¿es, realmente, la respuesta a sus problemas?
1. Nueve Meses y Contando

**LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Esta autora no escribe por fines lucrativos (más allá del soberano hecho de despejar la cesera de ideas LOL)**

**ESPECIFICACIONES: Universo Alterno, Ita/Saku/Sasu... hum... creo que es todo. ¿Advertencias? Ninguna... por ahora**

* * *

**Se Solicitan Hijos**

**Capitulo 1.-Nueve meses… y contando.**

Sakura se da la vuelta en la cama con esfuerzo hasta tener la cabeza a los pies de esta, luego levanta las piernas y las apoya con cuidado en la cabecera.

—Estás ridícula, ¿sabes? —gruñe Itachi mientras sale de la habitación para ir a buscar papel higiénico al cuarto de baño, porque ese es el pacto que han hecho: ella permitirá que la mancha mojada esté en su lado de la cama siempre que sea Itachi quien la limpie, y solo lo permite porque está encantada, emocionada, asombrada de que el Uchiha haya accedido a tener ese niño.

O se quedó encantada.

Hace nueve meses, cuando sacó el tema por primera vez a colación y le dijo que estaba desesperada por tener un niño, que a los veintisiete años se le estaba acabando el tiempo; que su madre había tenido problemas en concebirla y había tardado dos años y medio. Esta última parte era una mentirilla en realidad, porque su madre la concibió la misma noche de bodas. Pero ese fue el argumento irrebatible y Sakura al final se salió con la suya.

Observa a Itachi cuando vuelve del cuarto de baño.

Alto y ancho de espaldas, de ojos ónice como una profunda penumbra, pelo negro, largo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros y llevado en una coleta baja y una tez muy tenuemente tostada. Si, sin duda tendría unos hijos adorables. _Juntos_ tendrían unos hijos adorables. Con los hoyuelos de Sakura y los ojos de Itachi.

_Tal vez con el cabello de él… _se decía Sakura a veces con cierto recelo, ya que el tono de su propia cabellera era de un peculiar e inusual tono rosáceo. Lindo para una chica… aunque a veces a ella misma le parecía un disparate el capricho que la genética se había tomado con ella misma. "_No_", se decía_, "tendrán el mismo color de cabello de __Itachi__ …__ si, e__l pelo de __él y tal vez mis ojos. __La mansedumbre y la calma de Itachi__, __y mi tenacidad y dinamismo__…"_

Sus hijos serían muy completos si Itachi y Sakura fueran capaces de engendrarlos.

Nueve meses.

Irónico, ¿no?

Si hubieran tenido éxito esa primera vez que decidieron dejar los condones en el cajón, ahora estarían a punto de tener un niño. Para ser más exactos, Sakura estaría de parto el próximo jueves. El jueves 30 de enero.

Él o ella, o "mi bebé", como Sakura ha empezado a llamar a la vida aún por concebir, sería Acuario. Su libro "_El lenguaje secreto de los cumpleaños" _dice lo siguiente sobre los nacidos el 30 de enero:

"Las personalidades dominantes nacidas el 30 de enero están destinadas a ser líderes. Tienen muchas aptitudes para orientar, entretener, enseñar, explicar y, en general, exponer sus ideas con claridad a los demás".

Su bebé habría sido lo bastante afortunado para no heredar el humor escueto de un Géminis como Itachi o la conflictiva sensiblería bipolar de una Aries como ella. En general no estaba mal.

De modo que fue un golpe bastante duro cuando el bebé de Sakura decidió no aparecer.

Los dos primeros meses no le dieron mayor importancia. Solo se convirtió en un problema cuando Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura, se quedó embarazada sin proponérselo siquiera. Por supuesto, Sakura se alegró muchísimo por ella, no podría haber estado más contenta o más emocionada, pero de alguna manera lo convirtió en algo competitivo, aumentó la presión, y de pronto Sakura se encontró con que ya no era algo divertido, sino un problema. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró con que fracasaba en algo.

Sakura siempre había tenido las mejores notas en la escuela. En la universidad, y después en su primer empleo en un programa de formación de egresados de Enfermería de la Facultad de Ciencias Médicas de Konohagakure. Alguien en alguna parte debía de estar sonriéndole, porque enseguida la ascendieron a las series mejores y ahora es la residente de un destacado programa de postgrado.

Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha se conocieron hace cuatro años. Él era el abogado de la compañía, familiar y le habían asignado los amparos y contingencias litígiales del hospital ese mismo año y terminó convirtiéndose en el ídolo de la oficina. Sakura, ni se había dado cuenta de ello, atrapada como estaba en una relación con uno de esos hombres difíciles y terribles que fingen quererte, pero que en realidad están demasiado ocupados con sus amigos y su vida para dedicarte tiempo.

Tal vez no sea del todo cierto decir que ni se había dado cuenta. Era vagamente consciente de que un nuevo abogado había hecho acelerar corazones, así como de que sus colegas investigadoras no paraban de correr al piso de arriba para pedir a Itachi Uchiha que validara algún documento que en opinión de Sakura ya era a todas luces legal, y aunque le constaba que había conocido a Itachi e incluso había hablado con él, no lo veía como un _hombre._

Un día, a la hora de comer, él se detuvo junto a la mesa de Sakura, con un plato rebosante de arroz y _sukiyaki_ que amenazaban con caerse de la bandeja, y le preguntó si podía sentarse a su mesa. Ella tenía uno de esos días en que se ve todo negro, después de haberse dado cuenta de que el hombre terrible y difícil estaba resultando ser demasiado terrible y difícil, incluso para ella, pero al cabo de unos minutos él le hizo sonreír. Un mero comentario que no tenía la menor intensión de provocarlo, sin embargo lo logró. La primera vez que sonreía en semanas.

Sakura nunca se molestó en llamar al hombre terrible y difícil para decirle que habían terminado. Claro que él tampoco la llamó nunca. Ella de vez en cuando se siente tentada, cuatro años después, de telefonearlo y decirle que su relación no parece estar funcionando, solo para echar unas risas, pero aunque la idea le hace sonreír es algo que nunca haría.

Por un tiempo Itachi y Sakura fueron amigos. Ella trabajaba hasta tarde, reuniendo datos para un historial de la sección de laparoscopía y cirugías ambulatorias. Itachi, en ese momento, era el abogado subalterno. Fingía trabajar hasta tarde e iba a su consultorio para persuadirla de ir a comer algo después del trabajo.

Sin embargo, por guapísimo que todas las demás parecieran encontrarlo, Itachi sencillamente no era su tipo. Incluso ahora no está del todo segura de que lo sea. Dice a la gente que se enamoró de él porque era amable con ella y la trataba bien, y porque era muy buen tipo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, empezó salir con él un poco por despecho, aunque la única persona ante quien lo admitía alguna vez era Ino.

Además, si eso fuera realmente cierto, sería imposible que llevara cuatro años con él, ¿no?

¿No?

Siguen trabajando juntos, y él sigue fascinando a todo el mundo. Puede que las investigadoras, como los policías, sean cada vez más jóvenes, pero siguen apiñándose emocionadas cuando él pasa, o corren por el pasillo hasta su oficina, un torrente ininterrumpido de rubias de silicona, desesperadas por impresionar. A Sakura le hace gracia. Siempre le ha hecho. Por suerte no es celosa ni desconfiada.

Dicen que a los que hay que vigilar es a los tranquilos, que siempre son las últimas personas que esperas que tengan una aventura y acaban teniéndola, y a veces Sakura piensa que ese sería el caso de Itachi. Pero la verdad es que no le importa en realidad. Si Itachi tuviera una aventura, no está segura de si se molestaría siquiera en solucionarlo. Tal vez lo haría. O tal vez sería un pretexto para romper.

No es que sea infeliz exactamente. Pero tampoco es feliz. Sencillamente "_es_". Durante los últimos dos años ha tenido la sensación de vivir la vida flotando en una nube de apatía, y no está muy segura de cuál es el problema. Todo el mundo le dice que es la chica más afortunada del mundo, e Itachi hace, _hacía_, todo por ella, aunque ahora, cuando lo mira de reojo mientras están sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, le choca reconocerse a sí misma allí con él; vuelve la cabeza y parpadea, incapaz de soportar la idea de que Itachi esté igual de entumecido que ella, porque si es así, ¿qué sentido tiene?

Un hijo es la respuesta, decidió hace nueve meses, cuando el entumecimiento amenazó con abrumarla.

Porque si bien es posible que no sea totalmente feliz con Itachi; si bien es posible que ya no se hagan reír; si bien ya casi no hablan si no es para discutir, y ni siquiera eso logran hacerlo como es debido, siendo Itachi el tipo escueto y poco polémico que es...; si bien ella se niega a reconocer que sin duda hay, tiene que haber, algo más en la vida que eso, hay cosas que le encantan de Itachi.

Le encanta el hecho de que será un marido maravilloso. Y un buen padre. Es leal, formal y fiel. Aunque siempre ha dicho que no está preparado para tener hijos. Ni por asomo. Aún no. Creció casi solo y la única familia que le quedaba era su hermano menor, Sasuke; quien había dejado el negocio familiar para administrar una poco conocida empresa de dudosa procedencia en Otogakure.

Itachi no le menciona y a ella no le importa que no lo haga. Sakura sabe que al menos como familia se tratan… tal vez aunque sea una única ocasión en Navidad o Año Nuevo, y con eso él le ha dicho que le basta.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —declaró Ino Yamanaka con firmeza después de conocerlo y quedarse verdaderamente prendada.

—¿En serio? —Sakura se mostró displicente, afectando una indiferencia que es fácil tener cuando te va detrás alguien por quien cada una de tus colegas mataría y tú no estás particularmente interesada en él.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad y enamorado de ti. —Así fue como lo expresó Ino, como un titular. Como una afirmación que no podía ni debía ser cuestionada. Una realidad de la vida, lisa y llanamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, pero Ino continuó.

—No lo dejes escapar —advirtió, y Sakura se lo tomó a pecho. Después de todo, Ino era la experta. Ella ya había encontrado a Shikamaru, el hombre con quien iba a casarse, de modo que cuando le dijo que Itachi era una joya que valía la pena conservar, siguió su consejo.

Es una joya, Ino tenía razón. Sakura le ve lavar los platos cada noche, lo oye silbar mientras entra en casa con las bolsas de la compra, y sabe que él se merece algo mejor que eso. Cree que ella tal vez se merece también algo mejor que eso.

Han encontrado una manera de vivir uno al lado del otro sin comunicarse realmente. Al principio les pareció divertido lo distintos que eran. Se reían diciendo la suerte que tenían de que los opuestos realmente se atrajeran, aunque ni siquiera entonces Sakura estaba tan segura.

Decían a todos sus amigos que la clave de su relación era lo diferentes que eran; creían que nunca se aburrirían, teniendo cada uno sus propios intereses. Solo ahora Sakura ve el abismo que se ha abierto entre ambos, el abismo que siempre ha estado allí, pero que, como una pequeña fisura, era demasiado difícil de ver al principio.

A Itachi le encanta estar en casa. A Sakura le encanta salir. A él le gustan sus amigos íntimos y Sakura. A ella le gusta estar rodeada de gente, de desconocidos, de cualquier persona, cuantas más mejor. A Itachi le encanta hacer trabajos de la casa y lo que tenga que ver con su clásico Ford del '76; halla un verdadero gozo espiritual en las tiendas ferreteras, mientras que el mejor momento del día para Sakura es en un bar ruidoso, charlando con un _Cosmopolitan _en la mano. Itachi sufriría un ataque de pánico si se le acabara el anticongelante del auto o perdía alguna pieza de la tubería de la cocina. Sakura sufre ataques de pánico cuando su móvil no tiene cobertura o se cae el internet.

Cuando se conocieron, él vivía de alquiler en un pequeño piso del centro; ella se había comprado una casa diminuta y caótica junto a la zona comercial. Ninguno de ellos recuerda cómo ocurrió, pero dos meses después de conocerse Itachi se fue a vivir con ella. No recuerdan haber hablado de ello, sencillamente no estaba allí y al día siguiente estaba.

Y a Sakura le encantó, al principio. Llevaba viviendo sola desde que había dejado la universidad, y de pronto tenía a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que la escuchaba si tenía un día particularmente bueno o malo.

Itachi asumió rápidamente el papel de administrador, cocinero, organizador. Los sobres sin abrir amontonados en el pasillo desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, e Itachi se hizo cargo de las cosas de la casa. Asuntos de adulto que Sakura nunca había encontrado el momento de atender. Arregló la ducha que goteaba, una pequeña molestia con la que ella había aprendido a vivir. Hizo una terraza de un patio lleno de escombros. Convirtió su casa en un hogar, y cuando al cabo de un año se les quedó demasiado pequeña, compraron una casa enorme más arriba en la misma calle.

Y ahora se mueven por esa gran casa que es excesivamente grande para Sakura. A ella le encantaba su casa diminuta, le encantan las habitaciones pequeñas y acogedoras, nunca se ha sentido a gusto en esa casa, nunca se ha encontrado cómoda.

Itachi en cambio se enamoró de ella inmediatamente. Sakura pensó que no le importaba realmente dónde viviera, que si Itachi era feliz ella también lo sería, por eso accedió, a pesar de que ahora descubre que siempre se ha sentido intimidada por las habitaciones enormes, los altos techos, las ventanas saledizas desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Coinciden en la cocina, el único lugar que a ella le gusta, la única habitación en la que se siente a sus anchas, la única habitación de la casa que es testigo de las pocas veces que Itachi y Sakura se ríen juntos. Hablan. Se comunican.

Porque de vez en cuando lo pasan muy bien. Los dos siguen aferrándose a esos buenos ratos, esperando que aumenten y logren recuperar parte de la magia del principio.

Esa es la razón por la que Itachi ha accedido a tener un niño. Sakura sabía que no era partidario, que no estaba preparado, pero se ha persuadido de que tener este niño es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Por supuesto, no está bien utilizar a los hijos para rellenar las grietas de una relación, pero Sakura está convencida de que ella cambiaría si tuvieran un hijo juntos. Sentaría la cabeza. Estaría contenta.

Formarían una familia.

Hace nueve meses creyeron que sería fácil. Nueve meses después saben que no lo es, y su incapacidad para hacer algo tan natural, algo que a otras personas no les supone ningún esfuerzo, parece estar distanciándolos aún más.

Al principio hablaron de ello. Nerviosos. Con cautela. Ninguno de los dos quería reconocer que podían tener un problema, aunque a esas alturas ninguno creía realmente que hubiera un problema. Entonces todavía hacían el amor de forma espontánea. Hacían el amor sin comprobar la gráfica, o tomarse la temperatura, o quedarse ella tumbada después, como lo está ahora, con las piernas levantadas perpendiculares al pecho, para facilitar el recorrido de los espermatozoides hasta su —con suerte— hospitalario óvulo.

En los viejos tiempos se quedaban en la cama después de hacer el amor, espontáneamente o no, preguntándose si lo habían logrado, si habían concebido un hijo. Las amigas de Sakura decían que lo habían sabido. Ino también decía que lo había sabido, que en el preciso momento en que había ocurrido lo había sabido. Pero otras personas con las que había hablado decían que eso era una tontería, que no te sentías diferente, que la única razón por la que lo sospecharon fue porque se les retrasó la regla.

Sakura ha hablado de ello con otras muchas personas. Muchas, muchísimas, porque concebir un hijo se ha convertido en una obsesión, y conseguirlo, su misión en la vida. Hablará con mucho gusto con amigos de amigos, colegas lejanos, perfectos desconocidos, en un intento de averiguar cómo se hace, cómo conseguir que funcione.

Le resulta tan fácil abordar a desconocidos e interrogarlos sobre los temas más íntimos (algo que, por suerte, no parece importar a las madres, a quienes supuestamente les han arrebatado toda la privacidad e intimidad de su vida en algún momento en la sala de partos) como le cuesta estar cerca de la gente que conoce que tiene hijos.

Estúpida. Egoísta. Egocéntrica. Sakura se siente todo eso, y sin embargo sabe que no es capaz de soportarlo. No puede soportar el dolor cuando ve a esos niños preciosos, no puede soportar esa faceta tan horrible de sí misma, la única faceta que sale a la superficie en tales ocasiones.

Ha logrado reconocer ante Ino sus verdaderos sentimientos: está furiosa y celosa de la facilidad con que las demás personas tienen hijos. No de los desconocidos; puede codearse sin problemas con desconocidos con hijos. Pero ¿con amigos?, ¿con parientes? Ha habido veces en que Sakura se ha sentido invadida de una furia odiosa. De un odio furioso. Ha habido veces en que no ha sido capaz de hablar, tan abrumada por esa furia que ha temido que le brotara de la boca en una sarta de insultos.

No odien a Sakura por eso. No es mala persona. Es una mujer llena de envidia y resentimiento, una mujer que se odia a sí misma por ello, pero que no puede remediarlo.

Se odia a sí misma por evitar las situaciones en que verá a gente que sabe que tiene hijos. Evita las fiestas familiares porque una de sus primas tiene una niña de diez meses llamada Nozomi. La última vez que vio a Nozomi fue cuando esta tenía tres meses, y Sakura aún no había descubierto que podía tener dificultades en tener una propia Nozomi de cabello negro y orbes jade.

Sostuvo a Nozomi en sus brazos y sintió cómo el corazón se le henchía de alegría, pero ahora no puede sostenerla en brazos. No puede ver a los padres de Nozomi, porque les guarda rencor por tenerla. "Es cuestión de tiempo", se dice casi como un tono autocompasivo. Seguro que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se quede embarazada y sea capaz de tener un niño.

Hace mucho tiempo Sakura abortó. Hacía años que no pensaba en ello. Pero últimamente se sorprende pensando un montón en ello. Lo que piensa sobre todo es que ella no tiene ningún problema. Ya ha estado embarazada. Ella no tiene la culpa. Y si la culpa no es suya, entonces ¿de quién es?

Trata de no pensar demasiado en ello ya que le asusta adonde puede llevarle.

Y sigue deteniendo a madres para pedirles consejo, sigue probando cada cuento de viejas en un intento de quedarse embarazada.

El último es esa posición, la de las piernas en el aire. Se lo dijo una mujer en los columpios del parque. (Otro lugar que ha estado frecuentando y donde observa llorosa los rechonchos cuerpecitos andar con paso inseguro, con la boca llena de arena del cajón de arena mientras sus madres están demasiado absortas en su conversación para darse cuenta. A propósito, Sakura piensa, sentada en el banco, que ella nunca se quedaría demasiado absorta. Ella sería la madre perfecta.)

La mujer sentada a su lado tenía cuatro hijos, y ese fue el consejo que le dio: quedarse con las piernas en el aire cinco minutos, ni un segundo menos. Sakura no cree que cinco minutos sean suficientes para que el esperma llegue a su destino, de modo que ha tomado la costumbre de quedarse tumbada durante una hora releyendo sus libros sobre cómo quedarse embarazada mientras Itachi ronca débilmente a su lado.

Visualización creativa. Ese es otro. De vez en cuando deja el libro a un lado, cierra los ojos y visualiza ese esperma, abriéndose paso a la fuerza por las trompas de Falopio para reunirse con el óvulo, y a veces se concentra tanto que cree sentir que está ocurriendo realmente.

De hecho, ¿está sucediendo ahora? ¿Podría ser...? ¿Es...? _"Por favor, Dios",_ reza, "que esta vez funcione. Por favor, Dios, que tenga un niño. Que ese Algo Más En La Vida sea fertilizado mientras estoy aquí tumbada con los ojos bien cerrados."

Por si se lo están preguntando, Sakura no ha ido a ver a un experto en fertilidad ni nada parecido. Por Dios, no, diría. Aún no. Si tiene un buen día se dice que solo han pasado nueve meses, no es tanto tiempo.

Esta noche, mientras practica la visualización creativa con las piernas en el aire, jura que nota que está pasando algo.

No está totalmente segura, pero esta vez cree que podrían haberlo conseguido.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ (?)_**

* * *

**_N/A: bueno lo dejé en interrogación porque... simplemente no se si seguirlo o no. No le veo mucha importancia pero quería publicarlo de todas maneras._**

**_Si ya se, vuelvo a mi zona de confort con todo y que escucho gritos de ira a mis espaldas (LOL), a ver si así me hace un poquito de caso... o en esta ocasión, a ver si despega algo._**

**_Gracias por leer. _**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	2. Un poco de Realidad

_**SE SOLICITAN HIJOS**_

_**Capítulo 2.- Un poco de Realidad.**_

A estas alturas de la situación, lo que correspondería es que Sakura no pudiera ver a Ino, con su barriga cada vez más abultada y concentrada en el parto, los dolores del parto y el helado de chocolate con pistache. Pero por alguna razón Sakura puede soportar a Ino, porque la quiere y porque, aun cuando admite que tiene envidia, esta no parece haberla abrumado como le ocurre con otras mujeres.

Pero Ino solo está embarazada. Todavía no tiene el bebé que Sakura tan desesperadamente desea, y aunque intentará estar también a su lado cuando este nazca, no puede prometer nada.

Sakura se ha parado de camino por dos pizzas grandes de _pepperoni, _con una ración extra de aceitunas verdes, para hacer sonreír a Ino. Tal como esperaba, la rubia se sienta y arranca toda la capa superior de la pizza, la mezcla con el helado de la nevera y tira a la basura la base mientras Sakura hace muecas de asco.

—Podría ser mucho peor —dice Ino, con la boca llena de la repugnante mezcla—. Piensa en todos esos repugnantes antojos que tiene la gente. Podría estar de cuatro patas en el jardín metiéndome tierra en la boca.

—En primer lugar, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo que estás comiendo es mejor? —se aventura a decir Sakura—. De todas maneras, ¿no es todo eso un mito urbano? Quiero decir que la gente no hace realmente eso, ¿no?

Ino sonríe, como siempre hace.

—Sí. Y carbón. Podría haberte mandado a la estación de servicio a por bolsas enormes de carbón en lugar de una pizza. Se llama "pica", una especie de falta de hierro. Eso es lo interesante. Tu cuerpo siempre te dice lo que necesita cuando estás embarazada.

—¿Y qué te está diciendo exactamente el helado de chocolate con aceitunas y pistache?

Ella se lleva otro bocado a la boca.

—Probablemente que necesito engordar. —Y las dos se echan a reír.

Ino siempre ha sido agradable, pero lo que más le gusta a Sakura de ella es lo mucho que se quiere a sí misma. Le encanta el hecho de ser voluptuosa, y está disfrutando de su embarazo más que ninguna otra mujer que Sakura conoce. Lo primero que hizo cuando descubrió que estaba "en estado" fue salir corriendo a comprar _Qué esperar cuando esperas. _Lo segundó fue arrancar el capítulo de "La dieta más adecuada".

—Malditos occidentales —dijo arrancando página por página, haciendo una pelota con placer y arrojándola a la papelera de la esquina—. Están todos obsesionados con la comida. Por Dios, es el único momento de tu vida en que te está permitido comer todo lo que te dé la gana, así que, ¡al demonio! En cuanto a no engordar más de doce kilos, cielos, creo que eso fue lo que engordé en las primeras doce semanas.

—Entonces ¿cuántos has engordado ya? —preguntó Sakura.

—Ni idea. Dejé de pesarme a las cuatro semanas. No tengo ganas.

Y ahora Ino está casi totalmente redonda. Como una peonza, se tambalea pero no se cae. Y sigue estando guapísima. Es una de esas mujeres con suerte a las que no les salen granos o se les queda el pelo reseco durante el embarazo. Tiene la piel tersa, sin ninguna imperfección, y el pelo brillante, grueso y abundante.

—Por Dios, no creas que tengo tanta suerte —dijo hace un par de semanas en el hospital cuando otra mujer que hacía cola para ver a la partera le comentó lo bonito que era su pelo, la suerte que tenía de que le creciera tan deprisa—. Con la misma rapidez con que me crece en la cabeza me crece por todas las demás partes del cuerpo. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Tengo una selva en las piernas que solo ve la cera cuando voy al hospital porque no quiero que las comadronas cotilleen...Esto es lo único que odio del embarazo —dice suspirando—. Cómo crece el maldito pelo.

—¿Qué hay de las hemorroides? —Sakura sonríe con malicia.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Te lo dije? —Ino parece avergonzada mientras Sakura asiente.

—Ni siquiera eso me molesta tanto —dice—. Voy a la condenada farmacia y compro _Anusol_ en grandes cantidades diciendo que es para mi marido.

—Supongo que Shikamaru nunca se deja ver por ahí.

—Solo los sábados, y cambia el personal el fin de semana, de modo que nadie le pregunta qué tal van sus hemorroides.

—Sí, pero Ino, las hemorroides son algo que cabe esperar en un embarazo, no son algo de que avergonzarse.

—Sí que lo son. Son embarazosas y pican.

—Está bien, está bien. Ahórrate los detalles, gracias. Cuéntame qué tal el trabajo.

Ino Yamanaka trabaja en la florería que ha pertenecido a tres generaciones en su familia. Parece un trabajo glamuroso, pero ella lo encuentra aburrido e insulso, y nada creativo, no para alguien con tanto talento como ella.

Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, tanto como Sakura quiere ese niño para resolver su relación con Itachi, Ino quería un pretexto para dejar su trabajo, no solo eso, quería demostrar que iba a ser mejor madre que su propia —y nunca disponible— madre.

Ino y Sakura habían hablado mucho de tener hijos, de lo fantástico que sería que tuvieran hijos de la misma edad y que terminasen siendo ellas las cabecillas de la sociedad de padres en el jardín de niños u organizando las excursiones escolares. Pero Ino nunca esperó que ocurriera tan deprisa, y Sakura, naturalmente, nunca esperó que tardara tanto en ocurrir.

—El trabajo es tan aburrido como siempre —dice Ino, levantándose con gran dificultad del sofá para llevar a la cocina las cajas vacías de las pizzas.

Sakura se plantea ofrecerse a hacerlo por ella, pero desiste, sabiendo cuánto se ofende. "Estoy embarazada", dirá, "pero no soy una maldita inválida".

Pero Dios nos libre de que nadie le ceda su asiento en el metro a la hora punta. "Pero bueno", grita, sacando la barriga al máximo y asegurándose de atraer la mirada de algún hombre de negocios sentado, "¿no ve que estoy de ocho meses?". Siempre se levantan para dejarle sentar.

A propósito, no está de ocho meses. Solo de cinco, pero podría pasar por ocho. Sobre todo cuando saca la barriga.

—No puedo hablar del trabajo —replica, resoplando y jadeando después de caminar tres metros—Estoy impaciente por dejar ese maldito lugar. Shikamaru cree que volveré después de la baja de cuatro meses y no he tenido valor para decirle que está muy equivocado. Pero ¿y tú qué? ¿Alguna novedad en el frente del embarazo?

—Es demasiado pronto. –suspira Sakura—No lo sabré hasta dentro de otras dos semanas.

—Espero que estés haciendo el amor por todos nosotros, porque estás en pleno período fértil.

Sakura elude la mirada directa.

—La verdad es que no. –dice— Estamos tratando de hacer el amor cada dos días, porque por lo visto si lo haces cada día el esperma se debilita y es mejor darle un respiro, y alguien me dijo que el día trece es el clave, que fue anteayer, de modo que ahora toca volver a esperar.

—Dios... ¡Sexo, recuerdo cómo era!

—¡Ino! Solo estás de cinco meses. ¿Qué quieres decir con que recuerdas cómo era? Todavía puedes tener relaciones sexuales, por el amor de Dios.

—Sakura, no solo no me apetece tenerlas, en estos momentos no puedo soportar el maldito olor que él desprende.

—¿Cómo?

Ino suspira.

—Es verdad. Se vuelve hacia el centro de la cama unas treinta veces por la noche y cada vez que lo hace me despierta, y le huelo el aliento y quiero vomitar.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Le susurro que se dé la vuelta y la mayoría de las veces lo hace automáticamente, sin despertarse siquiera.

—¿Y si se despierta?

—Entonces empieza a gritarme y yo me echo a llorar. Y, por lo que a mí se refiere, en estos momentos preferiría pegarme un tiro antes que hacer el amor. Por lo visto es algo hormonal. Shikamaru estaba excitadísimo porque la mayoría de las mujeres que conocemos se han vuelto como conejos, pero ya conoces la ley de Murphy, he tenido que ser precisamente yo la que coja asco al sexo.

—Al menos todavía quiere hacer el amor contigo. Itachi dice que se siente como una máquina. No puede soportar que el sexo se haya vuelto tan mecánico, un medio para obtener un fin.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Se ha vuelto así?

Sakura piensa en dos días atrás. Lo emocionada que se sentía porque era el día 13, lo convencida que estaba de que esa sería la noche:

_Cenaron frente al televisor, como hacen a menudo últimamente, haciendo algún que otro comentario pero sin hablar en realidad._

_A las once Sakura se fue a la cama. Itachi__dijo que subiría cuando acabara la película, con lo cual ella le recordó con delicadeza que esa noche era una de esas noches y si por favor podía subir un poco antes. Él resopló un poco, pero no dijo nada. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando fijamente la pantalla._

_Tal vez no era el mejor de los comienzos. Y solo fue de mal en peor..._

_Hubo un tiempo en que Sakura llevaba lencería __sexy. __Tenía cajones llenos de prendas de seda con encajes y tirantes que se le resbalaban de los hombros. Ahora lleva camisetas gigantes en verano y pijamas en invierno. Camisetas que suele recibir de alguno de los representantes de laboratorios médicos, con el logo promocional de la marca o producto, porque alguien, en alguna parte, creyó que estampar una camiseta de la talla __XL __con un logo enorme sería una buena forma de promocionarse. Camisetas que con los años se han desteñido de tanto lavarlas, que no se pondría ni muerta en otro lugar que no fuera su casa._

_En cuanto a los pijamas... no eran los pijamas sexys que podrías imaginar que lleva alguien como esas actrices de películas porno caseras__, __ni siquiera alguien como Sakura. No son la clase de pijamas de hombre que se ven graciosos en las modelos acurrucadas junto a chimeneas encendidas en las páginas de las revistas ilustradas. Sus pijamas de hombre están deshilachados por los bordes. Las partes traseras hacen bolsas hasta las rodillas, y como las cinturillas perdieron toda su elasticidad hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, se los sujeta con un imperdible que no es exactamente seguro pero, sorprendentemente, nunca se le clava. Tienen bolsas en las rodillas, están desteñidos y carecen de forma, pero a ella no le importa en realidad porque son cómodos y abrigan._

_Esa noche tocaba pijama. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por cepillarse el pelo y soltárselo sobre los hombros como __a Itachi __solía gustarle. Se quedó sentada en la cama leyendo, mirando continuamente el reloj. Aunque se había prometido a sí misma no gritarle, media hora después su frustración pudo más que ella: se acercó como un basilisco a lo alto de la escalera y le gritó que subiera._

_Cinco minutos después Itachi__subió y se detuvo en el umbral con una expresión amenazadora._

—_Estaba viendo algo que habría terminado en quince minutos, podrías haber tenido un poco más de paciencia. Estoy harto de que todo gire alrededor de ti. Lo que quieres y cuando lo quieres... __—Sakur__a abrió la boca para interrumpirle, pero él continuó__—: __Y ahora ya no tengo ganas. Ya me sé todo ese rollo del día trece pero, con franqueza, me parece totalmente inverosímil, y lo último que me apetece en este momento es hacer el amor. __—__Escupió esta última palabra como si fuera lo más desagradable del mundo._

_Sakura se tragó toda su frustración, algo que le supuso un gran esfuerzo, pero, después de todo, era día __13, __y había un calendario que observar y __egos __que alimentar, por no decir más._

—_Lo siento __—__dijo sumisa, mirándolo con los ojos bajos mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él__—. __He sido una egoísta. No estaba pensando. Lo siento mucho. __—__Se inclinó hacia arriba y le besó su impasible mejilla de piedra, sa__biendo que __solo había __una __manera de lograr __que __esa situación tomara el rumbo que ella quería. Bajó la mano hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras se arrodillaba__—. __¿Me perdonarás? __—__murmuró con la boca llena. Y supo que ya no importaba._

_Diez minutos después estaba tumbada en la cama, con las piernas en alto, leyendo un libro sobre embarazos mientras Itachi__, __indignado, iba a coger papel higiénico._

_No dijo nada cuando volvió a la habitación. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mirando a Sakura y se metió en la cama. Unos minutos después habló, y su voz sonó apagada, hastiada._

—_¿Era mejor antes? __Dime __que era mejor que esto. ¿No hacíamos el amor? ¿No tardábamos horas? ¿No era divertido antes de todo este rollo de los hijos? __—__Miró a Sakura como si esperara una respuesta, pero ella optó por no responder, de modo que se volvió suspirando. Al cabo de unos minutos todo lo que se oía era el ruido de sus débiles ronquidos._

_¿Qué podía haberle respondido ella? No había nada que decir._

Sakura mira a Ino y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Crees que el sexo siempre desaparece en algún momento? —pregunta impasible—. Al principio fue increíble, por supuesto, pero ¿no acaba siempre agotándose al cabo de un tiempo? Itachi cree que nuestros intentos de tener un niño lo ha vuelto mecánico y aburrido, pero estoy segura de que la pasión habría desaparecido de todos modos porque siempre lo hace. Llevamos cuatro años juntos, y no puedes esperar que tu vida sexual sea fantástica después de cuatro años.

—Pero si ni siquiera estás casada —dice Ino, poniéndose seria de pronto—. ¿Estás segura de este hijo? ¿Estás segura incluso... de Itachi? —Escoge las palabras con cuidado, cautelosa, porque está expresando en voz alta cosas que Sakura no quiere pensar y no digamos oír—. Sakura, lo único que estoy diciendo es que no creo justo traer a un niño a este mundo si no sabes con certeza que estás con la persona adecuada...

—Está bien, está bien. —Sakura la interrumpe en mitad del discurso—. Lo siento, Ino, pero eso es algo de lo que no puedo hablar. Sabes cuánto quiero a este hijo. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Pero Sakura sabe exactamente la respuesta. Ino solo está diciendo todas las cosas que ella piensa cuando se despierta en mitad de la noche con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, casi ahogándose del pánico, de la necesidad de escapar, y si lo soporta es porque sabe que con la luz del día todo volverá a la normalidad. ¿Y cómo va a fiarse de esos miedos nocturnos? ¿Cómo va a fiarse de ellos cuando por la mañana la abandonan? Si fueran reales, si se supusiera que debía escucharlos, los tendría todo el tiempo, ¿no?

¿No?

—Lo siento. —Ino parece arrepentida. No es fácil decir estas cosas. Ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga—. Solo estoy preocupada por ti.

—Lo sé. —Sakura suspira—. Yo también estoy preocupada por mí.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**N:/A:**_

_**Saludos! antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews y comentaros, creo que no habría existido este capitulo de no haber sido por ellos. Honestamente este fic es el que menos me entusiasma, tal vez lo crudo y "real" de la trama me da un poco de grima y por alguna "morbosa" razón, sale más fácil al escribir. De algo si les aseguro es que actualizaré como pueda y cuanto pueda...**_

_**Nuevamente, gracias por leer y comentar... y no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic, BEING HUMAN, una trama que le tengo más fé que a este**_


	3. Perspectivas

**SE SOLICITAN HIJOS**

**Capítulo 3**

Itachi es, como siempre, el primero en despertarse. Se vuelve hacia Sakura, todavía ajena al mundo, con los puños cerrados con fuerza, el edredón hasta las orejas, y se inclina y la besa con ternura en la mejilla.

Cuando la ve así, tan delicada, tan inocente, sabe exactamente por qué la quiere, por qué sigue con ella.

Pone los pies en el suelo, estira los brazos hacia el techo y bosteza antes de salir sin hacer ruido de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él para no despertarla.

Itachi ha estado trabajando mucho. Ha estado quedándose hasta tarde en la oficina tratando de terminar todo, saltándose las improvisadas tardes con sus amigos porque hay mucho trabajo. Ha dejado de comer en casa, en lugar de ello se compra un sándwich y se lo come en su escritorio, y las pilas de papeles legales es su lectura a la hora del almuerzo.

Últimamente se siente cansado. Siempre está cansado, pero tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar, demasiado que hacer, y quedarse en la cama hasta tarde no está previsto en el programa. No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero siempre se le agolpan las ideas en la cabeza. Conciliar el sueño no es ningún problema. Es hasta fácil. Pero la mayoría de las noches se despierta en la madrugada. Se queda tumbado escuchando a Sakura, sabiendo que ella también está despierta pero sintiéndose incapaz de alargar la mano hacia ella, y piensa en su trabajo, en su vida.

Además, está tan acostumbrado a levantarse a las siete menos cuarto para ir a trabajar que los fines de semana se despierta exactamente a esa hora de forma automática, lo que es ridículo ya que de lunes a viernes necesita el despertador. De lunes a viernes va tambaleándose y soñoliento al cuarto de baño, deseando poder dormir más, y sin embargo el sábado y el domingo se levanta de un salto de la cama.

Itachi baja las escaleras y pone agua a hervir, y deja el diario en la mesa de la cocina mientras saca dos rebanadas de pan de la bolsa de plástico y las mete en el tostador.

¡Pam! El ruido de la correspondencia al caer a través de la ranura del buzón de la puerta y aterrizar en el felpudo lo sobresalta. Gruñe mientras se agacha para recoger las cartas, y les echa un vistazo mientras vuelve a la cocina y llena una cafetera de émbolo.

Nada emocionante hoy. Propaganda, propaganda y nada más que propaganda y facturas. Es esa época del año en que llegan todas las facturas. Abre el extracto de la Visa y lo hojea rápidamente, y se detiene para empezar de nuevo porque no puede dar crédito a sus ojos.

Itachi sabe que a Sakura le encantan los cosméticos, los artículos de perfumería, las cosas de chicas. Acepta que ella no puede pasar por delante de una perfumería sin entrar, y una vez dentro, él sabe que curioseará alegremente durante horas, gastándose fortunas en frascos de color pastel de cosas de las que él nunca ha oído hablar. Una vez hasta salió con una colección de bandas de terciopelo de varios colores para el pelo… cuando llevaba el pelo corto.

Pero también sabe que hay ciertas reglas acerca de la cuenta conjunta. Como acostumbran hacer hoy día las personas independientes, cada uno guarda su dinero por separado. Sakura tiene su cuenta, de la que saca dinero para todo lo que no está relacionado con Itachi, y él tiene la suya. Y luego está la cuenta conjunta, generalmente para pagar las facturas, los restaurantes, los muebles, la comida y las vacaciones. Es decir, todo lo que implica a los dos. Lo que no incluye una de esas caras farmacéuticas. Y, lo que viene más al caso, ¿cómo demonios ha logrado gastar casi doscientos ryos allí? ¿Qué demonios ha estado comprando?

Sakura ha estado comprando pruebas del embarazo. Trata de contenerse, pero cada mes, durante ese período previo a la regla, se apodera de ella lo que ha llegado a llamar sus ansias de _Predictor_ Por desgracia, una caja sola no le proporciona la dosis que necesita.

Logró empezar con una prueba. Siempre lo hacen. Hace nueve meses compró una prueba cinco días antes de la menstruación, justo al principio, cuando empezaban a intentarlo. Se lo llevó consigo a casa de Ino entre risitas.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto —dijo Ino.

—Pero si estoy embarazada es posible que mi cuerpo ya esté produciendo la hormona HCG y, si es así, podría mostrarse ya.

—Pero en la caja pone que tienes que esperar hasta el primer día de la regla, y tú ni siquiera tienes los síntomas.

—Y tanto que los tengo —dijo Sakura desafiante—Además —hizo una pausa dramática—, llevo toda la noche yendo al lavabo. Te juro que la vejiga se me ha vuelto loca.

—Siempre has tenido la vejiga más débil de toda la gente que conozco, pero está bien, está bien. De acuerdo. Hagámoslo.

A Sakura se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Puedo coger un vaso?

—¿Para qué?

Sakura leyó en alto las instrucciones:

—"Coloca el bastón bajo el chorro de orina o sumérgelo en la orina." —No vio la cara de horror de Ino cuando le explicó que no se fiaba del método de sostenerlo bajo el chorro, por si no daba en el blanco.

—¡No vas a utilizar uno de mis vasos para eso!

Al final acordaron utilizar el tapón del desodorante de Shikamaru.

—Por el amor de Dios, no se lo digas nunca. Se divorciaría de mí por eso.

—Solo acláralo con lejía cuando termine con él —dijo Sakura yendo al cuarto de baño.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gritó Ino mientras la puerta se cerraba—. ¿Qué crees que utilicé para mi prueba?

La prueba salió negativa. Al igual que la que compró más tarde ese día. Y las seis que compró antes de que le viniera la regla. Al principio lo llevó en secreto, pero 8,95 ryo es mucho dinero cuando necesitas una docena de esas pruebas cada mes, y el pasado mes Sakura decidió que, si estaban tratando de tener un hijo juntos, las pruebas debían ser un gasto común.

Por supuesto, Itachi no sabe nada de las cajas de _Predictor_ escondidas bajo las montañas de toallas. En principio no le importarían (no es lo mismo que si tus padres descubren paquetes de la pildora en tu mesilla de noche cuando tienes dieciséis años); solo le importaría la cantidad que ella está comprando, porque Itachi es ante todo pragmático. Se quedaría horrorizado de que Sakura se haga la prueba días antes de la fecha que tiene que venirle la regla; de que no siga las instrucciones del paquete; de la impaciencia y el despilfarro de una adicción que sencillamente no comprendería.

Sobre todo no lo comprendería porque no comprende a Sakura. Las cualidades que le atrajeron al principio son las mismas cualidades que ahora los distancian.

Le encantó su energía cuando se conocieron. Le encantó su risa, su ambición, lo poco convencional que era. Le había llamado la atención en el trabajo, y ya había hecho algunas indagaciones antes de que se atreviera a acercarse a ella en la cafetería, ya había decidido que de alguna manera llegaría a conocerla mejor, a tocarla, a estar con ella.

La había visto a veces en el pasillo, hablando apasionadamente con una de sus amigas, y a medida que se acercaba se había quedado mirándola, deseando que ella levantara la mirada y se fijara en él, pero nunca lo hizo. Cada día llamaba a la puerta alguna investigadora enamorada con una excusa mala, y él nunca estaba interesado, porque ninguna era ella.

Itachi no sabía cómo abordarla, qué decir, y se daba cuenta de que era delicado porque trabajaban juntos. Aunque continuamente surgían parejas dentro la empresa, la dirección no las veía con buenos ojos. Él mismo siempre se había advertido que no tuviera líos en el trabajo. En anteriores empleos se lo había tomado a pecho, pero se olvidó cuando vio a Sakura.

Aun cuando Sakura nunca pareció verlo.

Itachi es uno de esos hombres que es atractivo sin ser arrogante, y eso nunca le ha dado muy buenos resultados. Sus amigos, menos atractivos pero más machistas, siempre habían tenido mucho más éxito que él con las mujeres. Cuantos más corazones rompían y más sentimientos herían, más mujeres se enamoraban de ellos. A Itachi se le calificaba de buen tipo, ¿y hay algo peor que eso? En el instituto era el mejor amigo de las chicas porque era guapo y les gustaba dejarse ver con él, pero era demasiado buen tipo para que quisieran salir con él. Tan buen tipo que hasta se le consideraba aburrido.

Hasta que fue a la universidad no se hizo valer, y aun así tardó un par de años. Estuvo más de un año saliendo con Emi, y rompió con ella porque sabía que no era la mujer adecuada para él, y porque solo le quedaba un año para divertirse.

Y ya lo creo que se divirtió. Dejó su impronta, como decían sus amigos entre risas y con más de unos pocos celos. Hasta la fecha ha tenido fama por su poder de atracción, pues el número de mujeres que se dice que ha atraído ha ido en aumento. Aunque lo irónico es que nunca tuvo que proponérselo. Siempre había sido el novio guapo de Emi, y tan pronto como volvió a estar soltero se convirtió en el hombre más solicitado del campus. Se acabó lo de buen tipo.

Solo que, intrínsecamente, aparte de romper sin darse cuenta unos cuantos corazones, ha seguido siendo un buen tipo, y se ha seguido sintiendo bastante cohibido con las mujeres, sobre todo con las que le gustan de verdad. Como Sakura.

Nadie podría imaginar el esfuerzo que le costó acercarse a ella el día en la cafetería. Para entonces la había elevado a mujer perfecta, la había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que corría el peligro de perderla entre las nubes de su imaginación.

A Itachi le encantó su vivacidad, su carácter fácil, sociable, extrovertido. Ella era todo lo que él no era, todo lo que en secreto quería ser. Cuando estaba con ella tenía la sensación de ser mejor. No quería ser tranquilo, aplicado, introvertido cuando Sakura estaba cerca. Estar con ella era como subirse a una emocionante atracción de feria, y sabía que quería que esa sensación durara siempre.

"Siempre" parece mucho tiempo ahora.

Casi todo el rato Sakura le agota. Le agota y lo deja atónito, porque sus mundos son completamente diferentes, e Itachi ve que no solo no puede escapar de la persona que es en realidad, sino que tampoco quiere. Lo intentó al principio. El primer año más o menos. Una sucesión constante de fiestas, de gente que pasaba por su casa, de estar rodeados de amigos, amigos de amigos y desconocidos. Por un tiempo le gustó, sobre todo porque supuso que iría a menos. Nadie puede vivir esa clase de vida eternamente, ¿no?

Sakura sí.

Itachi se dio cuenta, durante el segundo año, de que el torrente ininterrumpido de gente que pasaba por la casa no parecía disminuir. Que la costumbre de Sakura de llegar a casa con un puñado de colegas del trabajo colgados, esperando que hubiera suficiente comida para todos, no iba a cambiar.

Y él sabía que no era justo esperar que Sakura cambiara. Al fin y al cabo, sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando se juntó con ella, pero por alguna razón creyó que serían capaces de encontrar un terreno propicio para el avenimiento, que descubrirían la manera de hacer que su relación funcionara.

Al principio, rebosante aún de pasión y excitación, lleno todavía de esperanza de encontrar ese terreno común, había pensado incluso en pedirle que se casara con él. Había planeado un viaje en enero y reservado una mesa en un restaurante con vistas a la playa que había sido elegido por votación como uno de los diez restaurantes más románticos del mundo, hasta se había preparado las palabras que diría.

La desazón empezó un par de semanas antes de emprender el viaje. A raíz, sobre todo, de una discusión sobre Nochevieja. No los habían invitado a ninguna fiesta, para gran disgusto de Sakura, e Itachi había dicho que su Nochevieja ideal sería invitar a cenar a dos o tres parejas y abrir una botella de champán a las doce.

Sakura se quedó horrorizada. Quería organizar una fiesta. Una gran juerga abierta a todo el mundo sin excepción, para recibir el Nuevo Año a lo grande. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, de modo que fue Itachi quien acabó haciéndolo, y mientras se daba por vencido se replanteó la perspectiva de vivir con ella el resto de su vida.

Pero ya había planeado las vacaciones. La proposición de matrimonio. Hasta el anillo. Aun así, sentado en la terraza, contemplando la cara de Sakura a la luz de una vela, supo que no podía hacerlo. La quería pero no estaba seguro, no estaba seguro de que el amor bastara.

Esperaría. No mucho, pero el anillo se quedaría en su bolsillo y, quién sabe, tal vez el año siguiente, o incluso el mes siguiente, las cosas serían diferentes.

Cuatro años después no ha cambiado nada. Itachi y Sakura han descubierto la forma de vivir bajo el mismo techo, dormir en la misma cama, llevar vidas cada vez más independientes.

Mientras está sentado a la mesa del desayuno leyendo _The Konoha Journal, _con el montón de facturas a un lado con el ofensivo extracto de la Visa encima, Itachi decide que hoy van a pasarlo bien, van a divertirse.

Hoy se casan Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Uzumaki. Van a celebrar una boda de blanco como es debido en una iglesia anticuada del centro de Konoha. Ambos son amigos de Sakura. Itachi tiene que hacer esta distinción porque tienen pocos amigos comunes. Nunca los han tenido. Sakura encuentra a sus amigos simpáticos, pero demasiado serios para ella, demasiado aburridos, mientras que Itachi nunca ha entendido realmente la amistad entre mujeres, con sus cotilleos, secretos y risitas.

Más de una vez ha entrado en la cocina y encontrado a Sakura sentada a la mesa, enfrascada en una conversación con dos o tres de sus amigas, con la mesa llena de tazas de café. Siempre bajan la voz y empiezan a tomarle el pelo, lo que le hace sentir incómodo, aunque trata de sonreír y seguirles el juego. Suele hacer lo que le ha llevado a la cocina, antes de dejarlas en paz y encerrarse en su estudio el resto de la tarde.

—¿Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más con mis amigas? —preguntó Sakura cuando se metió en la cama, mucho más tarde esa noche.

—¿Por qué tus amigas no se esfuerzan un poco más conmigo? —replicó Itachi a la defensiva, aunque lo que quiso decir fue: ¿por qué no me comprenden? ¿Por qué yo tampoco las comprendo?

Itachi ha conservado a sus amigos del colegio y la universidad, como suelen hacer los hombres. Últimamente, más que verlos habla con ellos por teléfono, y es experto en ponerse al día por e-mail. Quedan de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando Sakura está de viaje. Las pocas ocasiones en que ha tratado de integrar a Sakura al grupo han sido un desastre absoluto.

Sakura trató de ser simpática. Trató de gustarles. Pero no tenía nada en común con ellos —menos que nada—, y cada reunión le había parecido más agotadora que la anterior. Al final le dijo a Itachi que le quería a él, pero no a sus amigos: tendría que quedar con ellos por su cuenta. Itachi se hizo el ofendido; en realidad se sintió aliviado. Era tan estresante para él como para Sakura.

Ahora cada uno tiene sus amigos, cada uno vive su vida, pero en ocasiones como hoy las dos convergen, y la verdad es que a Itachi siempre le han caído bien, aun Naruto y sus efusivos y estruendosos modismos. Bueno, de hecho lo conocía desde que éste frecuentaba a su hermano menor, Sasuke, en sus años de bachillerato… y la sala terminaba convirtiéndose en un campo de batalla entre el eco de la consola de videojuegos y las discusiones de éstos.

En un sentido personal, a Itachi casi no le agradan los eventos tan sociales, y a Sakura, siempre le han gustado, de modo que tal vez no es tan poco realista, después de todo, desear que sea un día agradable, y para empezar ese día agradable va a llevar el desayuno a la cama a Sakura.

—Hummm. —Sakura se recuesta despacio y sonríe estirándose perezosamente mientras Itachi deja la bandeja con cuidado en la cama.

Ella ve el té y las rebanadas de pan tostado al tiempo que mete un dedo en el pote de miel y se lo lleva a la boca, porque hace tanto tiempo que no desayunan juntos que Itachi ha olvidado lo que le gusta. Cree que es miel, pero no quiere equivocarse. Para curarse en salud ha amontonado miel, crema de cacahuate y confitura de fresas a un lado de la bandeja.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto?

—Nada —dice él devolviéndole la sonrisa, y se sienta a su lado en la cama dejando caer el periódico sobre la almohada—. Solo quería sorprenderte. Además, hoy tenemos la boda y si te dejo dormir nos la perderemos.

—La boda. —Sakura suspira—. No puedo creer que el baka de Naruto finalmente se lo pidiese. Dios, creí que siempre vivirían juntos. —Mira a Itachi de reojo—. Como nosotros.

—¿Estás insinuando que quieres casarte? —Itachi está perplejo. Hace meses que no sacan el tema. Años. No desde los primeros tiempos. Sakura borra la expresión pensativa de su cara y se ríe.

—Te he asustado, ¿eh? —dice tomándole el pelo.

Aunque Itachi no lo admitirá, se siente enormemente aliviado. Lo disimula cogiendo su taza de café y bebiendo un sorbo.

—Pero en serio, nunca pensé que Hinata querría casarse, claro que supongo que nunca creí que duraría tanto con Naruto. Más bien… que lo soportaría.

—Pero es un buen tipo.

—Sí, pero, reconozcámoslo, no es lo que se dice el hombre más tranquilo del mundo. Desespera a cualquiera... —Y se interrumpe, sabiendo que en sus momentos más maliciosos ha dicho exactamente lo mismo de Itachi—. Pero es encantador —se apresura a añadir, antes de que él tenga oportunidad de darse cuenta— y estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Que diga qué?

—Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Cuánto tiempo les das?

Ella se abraza las rodillas mientras sonríe a Itachi, porque hay veces como esta en que recuerda por qué está con él. Aunque suele admitirlo a regañadientes, él la conoce mejor que nadie, sabe cómo funciona su mente, sabe cómo captar su atención y retenerla.

—Cinco años.

Itachi arquea una ceja.

—¿Tantos?

—Está bien. Cuatro años y tres meses. ¿Y tú?

—Sabes que no me permito estos juegos.

—Apuesto a que les darías diez años y medio.

—Casi aciertas —dice Itachi con una sonrisa fugaz, y en ese momento de intimidad, él se inclina y le planta un beso en el cuello.

Ella se vuelve para devolverle el beso, dejando la tostada despacio en la bandeja.

—Espera —susurra él, apartándola con delicadeza para coger la bandeja y dejarla con cuidado en el suelo.

Sakura se deja caer despacio hasta quedarse tumbada, Itachi se tiende sobre ella besándola, oliéndole el pelo, el cuello, acariciándola.

Baja una mano y le desabrocha la parte superior del pijama.

—Joder, odio este pijama —susurra a su oído, y ella se ríe bobamente antes de gemir cuando él le acaricia los pezones hasta dejarlos erectos, sin dejar de besarla.

—Espera —susurra ella, echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo—. No es... ya sabes.

—¿No es qué? —Itachi habla en voz baja porque sabe lo que ella está a punto de decir y ya empieza a sentir que se ha roto el encanto.

—No es, ya sabes... —Sakura está avergonzada y desvía la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarle a los ojos— el momento adecuado.

Itachi no dice lo que diría normalmente. No estalla. Se limita a bajar la cabeza para besarla y a deslizar los dedos hacia abajo.

—Lo sé —susurra mientras sigue con la lengua la senda que han trazado sus dedos, y ninguno de los dos dice nada durante mucho rato.

—**0—**

—Bueno, esto sí que ha sido una agradable sorpresa —dice Sakura sonriendo, y se acurruca debajo del brazo de Itachi mientras le recorre perezosamente el pecho con una mano.

La sonrisa es sincera, había olvidado lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor con él. Siempre había sido lo que los había mantenido unidos, esa extraordinaria pasión que habían experimentado desde el principio. La primera vez que se acostaron, los dos se quedaron atónitos. La electricidad fue tan fuerte que casi se olía el chisporroteo en el aire. Se quedaron tumbados en la cama esa primera vez sin aliento, sin habla, incapaces de creer lo afortunados que habían sido al encontrarse, pues ninguno de los dos había experimentado nada parecido antes.

Sakura creía que eso se había desvanecido. Itachi creía que tal vez se lo había imaginado.

Ahora lo recuerda.

_Tal vez ese es el problema_, piensa, mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño y sintiéndose bien, realmente bien, por primera vez en meses. _Ya no hacemos el amor. Concebimos hijos. Y sin éxito. Necesitamos hacer el amor más a menudo, volver a establecer la proximidad, el calor, la intimidad que nos está faltando._

_Si lo logramos tal vez salgamos_

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Vale, Kusubana y otros me han pillado... esto es personal, pero creo ke tal vez sea por eso ke valga la pena seguir publicándolo. Creo que es un placer culposo..._**

**_Mientras mi marido va a colgarme de los talones, jejeje._**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo... _**

**_HIGURASHI'S OUT!_**


	4. Un buen dia para una boda

**Capítulo 4.- Un Buen día para una boda**

Itachi y Sakura han estado pululando fuera de la iglesia, y Sakura al final se ha acercado a un pequeño grupo de fumadoras, compuestas a más no poder, si no fuera por el hecho de que están echando humo furiosamente, decididas a inhalar suficiente nicotina para aguantar hasta el final de la ceremonia.

Los cigarrillos unen a esas mujeres, que se cierran en un apretado círculo admirándose sus conjuntos y pasándose el único encendedor, mientras los transeúntes —tan poco atractivos en comparación— sonríen a la multitud de invitados, deseosos de compartir un poco la ilusión, la promesa y, por supuesto, el glamour. Porque esta boda es por encima de todo glamurosa, y cada mujer parece superar a la anterior en el tamaño de su sombrero y la altura de sus tacones.

Sakura deja caer el cigarrillo y lo apaga con la suela de uno de sus costosos zapatos de tacón alto con el talón descubierto.

—Qué zapatos más bonitos —dice una mujer pelirroja y alta, con un cuidado par de gafas y que está de pie entre las fumadoras, la mujer en posesión, de hecho, del único encendedor (Mini-Bic, rosa fucsia).

—Gracias —dice Sakura sonriendo, y ofrece un cumplido a cambio—: Me encanta tu sombrero.

Un momento de incomodidad, y una de las dos está a punto de preguntar a la otra de qué conoce a Naruto y a Hinata, cuando Sakura oye un grito agudo:

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Cariño! —Se vuelve y ve cómo se le viene encima la madre de Naruto—. ¡Estás fantástica!

Kushina Uzumaki se abalanza sobre ella, y se inclina para dar un beso al aire mientras se sujeta su enorme sombrero. Las dos se ríen cuando chocan las alas de sus sombreros.

—Se ve preciosa. —Es lo que se espera que diga Sakura y, naturalmente, es cierto, porque a pesar de que no ha hecho seguimiento de los planes de la boda a través de Naruto, basta mirar a Kushina Uzumaki para saber que, lejos de ser la boda de Naruto, es la de su madre.

—¿De verdad? —Kushina se da la vuelta por enésima vez en ese día y arquea una ceja mientras Sakura lo repite. Salta a la vista que le encanta ser el centro de atención, y que su conjunto (escotado, bordado intrincadamente con cuentas y a todas luces de diseñador) ha sido escogido, conscientemente o no, para opacar a la novia.

Kushina vuelve a dar una vuelta antes de divisar a otros recién llegados.

—¡Mito-sama! —exclama saludando con la mano por encima de la multitud, y se aleja con paso airoso para hacer otro giro mientras la pelirroja con gafas sonríe a Sakura.

—No es un caso de madre que trata de eclipsar a la novia —dice.

—Pero tienes que reconocer que está fantástica.

—Ya puede estarlo con lo que le ha costado ese traje. —La mujer de gafas mira alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie puede oírla, luego se inclina hacia delante con complicidad—. Más que el traje de novia.

—¡No! —Sakura está asombrada, porque, conociendo a Hinata y el adosado gusto de los Hyuuga, el traje de novia va a ser un modelo único de diseñador que le habrá costado un ojo de la cara.

La mujer asiente con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Karin —dice sonriendo—. Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?

Sakura asiente.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Te he reconocido de las viejas fotos de Naruto. Es mi primo. –Karin deja escapar un suspiro casi burlesco—Además de que vivo casi a media calle de ellos.

El comentario era inevitable, y las dos sonríen.

—¿Y te vuelve loca pidiéndote tazas de azúcar?

—Dirás más bien pidiéndome malditos condones. Él y su tímida noviecita no han decidido aún qué método anticonceptivo utilizar, y como soy la única mujer soltera de la calle, me he convertido en su proveedora de condones secreta.

Sakura se ríe, sin inmutarse de la franqueza de esa mujer. Siempre ha tenido la cualidad de hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda con ella, hacerles creer, a los pocos minutos, que la conocen de toda la vida, que la conocen lo bastante bien para revelarle intimidades sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¿Estás soltera? Me sorprende.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque alguien como yo debería tener novio? ¿Porque soy una mujer atractiva y con éxito, y si no puedo conseguir a un hombre debo de estar haciendo algo mal? —Su tono trata de ser divertido, pero las palabras no lo son, y Sakura se disculpa.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de cómo he debido de sonar —dice arrepentida—. Como uno de mis parientes mayores. Antes iba a reuniones familiares y me preguntaban si tenía novio, y cuando les decía que no, me daban una palmadita en la rodilla y decían cosas como: "No te preocupes, todavía eres joven". O bien: "Tu hombre ideal está allí fuera esperándote, lo encontrarás, ya lo verás". Dios mío, no puedo creer que haya dicho algo así, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Parece que nuestras familias son iguales. Y lo siento si he saltado de ese modo sobre ti. Solo que estoy soltera porque quiero, pero nadie parece capaz de aceptarlo.

—Entonces ¿no te importaría pasar el resto de tu vida sola?

Karin se encoge de hombros y ofrece a Sakura otro cigarrillo, que ella acepta, y se produce un silencio mientras las dos lo encienden.

—Trato de no pensar en el futuro y de vivir el presente —dice Karin por fin, exhalando ruidosamente—, pero, con franqueza, aunque no me entusiasma exactamente la idea, tampoco me aterra. Vivo muy bien. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, una casa para mí sola, y no estoy segura de si estoy preparada para hacer concesiones.

—Te envidio. —A Sakura le salen las palabras sin pensar. Y tan pronto como lo hacen, se interrumpe en seco. No quería decir eso. Por Dios, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, y se queda en blanco, sin saber qué más decir.

—Bah —dice Karin sacudiendo la cabeza—. A cada cual lo suyo. ¿Y sabes qué? Nadie está contento con lo que tiene. Me he pasado años pensando que mi vida tal vez sería completa si tuviera un hombre pero, cuando lo he tenido, he deseado volver a estar sola. Y, ¿sabes?, a veces te sientes sola, pero creo que me va más. —hizo una pausa intempestiva— Oh, cielos, ¿es esa Hinata? Creía que iban a alquilar un _Daimler_ blanco.

Una larga limusina _Mercedes_ negra se detiene frente a la iglesia, y todas las mujeres que las rodean se apresuran a apagar los cigarrillos y a entrar para sentarse antes de que el chófer de traje gris abra la portezuela.

Sakura está a punto de seguir a Karin al interior de la iglesia, pero antes quiere echar un vistazo al traje, porque aunque sabe que el matrimonio no entra en sus planes por el momento, sigue suponiéndole un esfuerzo resistirse al cuento de hadas.

Se abre la portezuela y se oye un suspiro de alivio colectivo. No es la novia. Es una mujer sola con un traje rosa intenso, un conjunto de organdí de seda rosa y negro que se hace pasar por sombrero, perlas brillantes, pendientes de oro y unas gafas de sol que le tapan casi por completo la cara, de la que solo se ve una raya de pintalabios marrón rosáceo.

Se baja del coche y sube las escaleras, y solo cuando pasa por el lado de Sakura, esta grita:

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

La mujer se vuelve y se quita las gafas de sol para ver bien a Sakura, y sonríe con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Tenten! —exclama Sakura abrazando a su amiga, tan glamurosa, tan "occidentalizada", que apenas la reconoce—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Sorprenderte? —Tenten se echa hacia atrás y las dos se quedan cogidas a la distancia del brazo, examinándose mutuamente con aprobación—. Pero ¡qué guapa estás! —Y las dos se echan a reír.

—¿A qué demonios viene lo del coche?

Tenten silba encantada.

—Cielos, ¿puedes creerlo? Estoy tan acostumbrada a alquilar limusinas que no me lo he pensado dos veces, y me he pasado todo el trayecto viendo a la gente pararse en seco para intentar adivinar qué famoso había dentro.

Sakura sacude la cabeza, pero sonríe.

—Solo tú —dice riendo—. Solo tú.

Tenten mira a la gente, que vuelve a salir poco a poco de la iglesia.

—¿Dónde demonios está Ino?

—Tan embarazada que no puede dar un paso —dice Sakura riendo—. Aceptó la invitación, pero luego decidió que su vejiga no sería capaz de aguantar la ceremonia, de modo que creo que solo va a venir a la comida.

—Dios, qué pesadilla. Dime que nunca voy a tener hijos. —Y, al ver la cara de Sakura, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir—. Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sabes lo que pienso de los hijos. Pero no de los hijos de mis amigas. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Sakura suspira. Por supuesto que no le importa que se lo pregunte, probablemente se sentiría más ofendida si no lo hiciera, siendo Tenten una de sus amigas íntimas, pero lamenta habérselo dicho a tantas personas cuando decidió intentar tener un hijo.

Itachi no paró de advertirla. "Por si luego no ocurre", dijo. "No se lo digas a nadie". Pero, por supuesto, ella tenía que decírselo a Ino. Y a Tenten. Y a Hinata (que terminaría diciéndoselo al escandaloso Naruto). Y a todas las chicas del trabajo. Pronto todo el mundo lo sabía, y cada vez que la veían, la gente le preguntaba: "¿Alguna novedad?" Con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión esperanzada. Para ser sincera, se estaba hartando de sacudir la cabeza. Lamentaba no haber hecho caso a Itachi, porque cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, solo conseguía remacharlo y hacerle sentirse más fracasada que nunca.

Pero era Tenten, de modo que, en lugar de limitarse a sonreír con tristeza y sacudir la cabeza, responde:

—Es una mierda. No logro quedarme. Cada mes creo que podría ser y cada mes me viene la regla como un maldito reloj.

—¿Te has planteado ver a alguien?

—Bueno, curiosamente la semana pasada leí un artículo sobre una mujer que no podía quedarse embarazada hasta que fue a ver a una curandera. Hizo una sesión con esa mujer y se quedó embarazada inmediatamente. Me he apuntado el número de esa curandera y creo que voy a llamarla.

—En realidad no me refería a eso. Me refería a un médico, rayos… ¿Dónde tienes la cabezota, Sakura?, tú sabes de estas cosas… Busca a un especialista. Alguien que pueda decirte si tienes algún problema.

—No. Aún no. Y, de todos modos, no sé cómo lo encajaría Itachi si se enterase de que es, bueno, ya sabes...

—¿Estéril?

—Exacto. Imagínate lo horrible que debe de ser para un hombre. Sabe Dios que lo último que necesito es que se sienta totalmente castrado. Además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, y no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos preparados para dar ese paso.

—¿Entonces crees que el problema está en Itachi?

—Pongámoslo así —dice Sakura—. Yo ya he estado embarazada, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero eso fue hace años. Por Dios, podría haber pasado cualquier cosa desde entonces. Y, reconozcámoslo, no es que vayas con regularidad al ginecólogo. ¿Cuándo te hiciste tu última citología?

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Está bien, está bien, perdona. Pero te conozco, y deberías ir más a menudo. Además, si de verdad crees eso, es terrible. Estás echando la culpa a Itachi y no tienes motivos para hacerlo.

Sakura nota que está al borde de las lágrimas, pero no piensa llorar allí. Se niega a llorar allí.

—Tenten, estamos en una boda. Hace meses que no te veo y no puedo hablar de esto ahora, no es el momento ni el lugar adecuado. Háblame de ti.

Sonríe forzada y aprieta la mano de Tenten.

—**0—**

Hinata siempre ha dicho que haría todo esfuerzo por no sonrojarse demasiado cuando se acercaría al altar, pero el día en cuestión se le ve increíblemente tímida; además de que el factor "toda la familia esta ahi" no ayuda en nada. Trata de mirar al frente, pero apenas lo consigue, y abre mucho los ojos encantada al ver a Sakura y a Tenten, que sueltan exclamaciones desde su banco ahora que pueden verla bien.

—Dios mío. —Tenten se seca con un pañuelo las comisuras de los ojos—. Si no fuera yo, estaría desesperada por casarme para tener su aspecto.

—Siempre puedes comprarte un traje de novia solo por divertirte y guardarlo para cuando llegue la temporada difícil. Además, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que si no fueras tú estarías desesperada? No me digas que ahora también estás en contra del matrimonio.

—No propiamente, pero es un hecho de que los hombres casados tienden a volverse aburridos en la cama.

—¡Tenten! —Dicho con firmeza y demasiado alto para ser un susurro. Sakura se pone el pelo detrás de las orejas y sonríe con aire arrepentido a la mujer de mediana edad que tiene delante, que se vuelve para fulminarla con la mirada. "Después", articula para que Tenten le lea los labios_._

—¿Y tú qué? —susurra Tenten cuando termina el sermón, haciendo caso omiso de la cabeza medio vuelta de la mujer de delante—. ¿Estás más cerca del matrimonio con el encantador Itachi o es también una zona prohibida?

—Estamos bien como estamos. —Sakura se inclina para que Itachi, no la oiga—. Ya nos conoces. Estamos bien como estamos.

—**0—**

Itachi está empezando poco a poco a relajarse, gracias en gran medida a una abundante cantidad de vino, y al hecho de que está sentado al lado de la deshinibida amiga de Sakura: Tenten. Ésta no es estúpida, ve que Sakura e Itachi no son felices juntos, y aunque su lealtad está con Sakura, y siempre lo estará, no ve razón para no hacer un poco de caso al Uchiha.

Le ha interrogado sobre el trabajo, mostrando sincero interés y haciendo preguntas inteligentes y peliagudas, y le ha hecho reír con anécdotas sobre los enredos de oficina que suelen ocurrir en el departamento de exportaciones e importaciones del cual Tenten se hace cargo.

Sakura parece levemente aliviada con que otra persona aparte de ella vele por Itachi, asegurándose de que está bien, aunque no evita aquella mirada nerviosa provocada por estar sentada a un lado de uno de los amigos de Naruto, el efusivo y alebrestado Rock Lee. Éste hacía más de seis meses que rompió con su última novia y está tanteando el terreno, pues sigue creyendo erróneamente que las bodas son un buen lugar de caza (esta gente está en la treintena y tendría que saber más).

Hablan un rato, la habitual conversación sobre temas triviales, nadie se ha dado cuenta de que Ino y Shikamaru están rodeando la mesa con sus sillas. Tenten se levanta para abrazar a Ino, aunque no es fácil con su vientre cada vez más voluminoso.

—¿Gemelos? —no puede resistir preguntar Tenten, e Ino le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

—Oh, cállate —dice riendo, a sabiendas de que Tenten sabe lo harta que está de que le digan que debe de llevar un equipo entero allí.

—Pareces agotado, Shikamaru —dice Sakura, volviéndose hacia el marido de Ino.

—No es de extrañarse, dado que Ino-chan se levanta de la cama para ir al maldito cuarto de baño unas treinta veces por la noche, y ni siquiera trata de no hacer ruido, o da vueltas en la cama y hace temblar toda la maldita casa.

Tiene un aspecto lamentable, exhausto, pero mientras lo dice aprieta afectuoso el hombro de Ino.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única que sufre? —dice ella resoplando, sentándose lo más cerca posible de la mesa mientras saca del bolso una botella gigante de antiácido

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Tenten señala la botella verde con una expresión horrorizada mientras Ino desenrosca el tapón y bebe un gran sorbo directamente de la botella.

—Para la acidez de estómago —explica Ino, suspirando de visible alivio cuando el líquido llega a su destino—. Todo el mundo dice que si tienes una acidez terrible, como es mi caso, es que vas a tener un bebé peludo, aunque no me sorprendería. Va a salir a su madre. —Ino atrae la mirada de Shikamaru—. O a su padre. Solo puedo decirte que, como siga así, voy a dar a luz a un mono.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura no tardan en ponerse al día de todas sus novedades. Itachi se recuesta en su silla y observa a Sakura. Sabe que está presumiendo levemente, pero no le importa. Le gusta verla divertirse; confía en ella, y le gusta verla así: animada, centelleante, llena de vida. La Sakura que conoció hace cuatro años. Con una punzada de dolor se pregunta por qué ya no es capaz de hacerle sentir así.

Tan pronto como terminan de comer, los novios toman la pista para bailar. Suena _Utakata Hanabi, _y los hombres sentados a la mesa se quejan del mal gusto mientras las mujeres sonríen llorosas al evocar su primer arrebato de amor y el romanticismo que lo envolvió.

Luego suenan baladas un poco más movidas y otras parejas se apostaron en la pista. A la mitad de _Michi to you All_, Sakura literalmente arrastró a Itachi hasta la pista, aun a sabiendas que el Uchiha tenía dos pies izquierdos; claro, en cuestión de piezas lentas, él sólo atina a mecerse al acompasado ritmo casi como un zombi adormilado, a Sakura parece no importarle y continúan durante la canción de _Sunao Na Niji_ y _By My Side_, y terminan con _Long Kiss Good Bye_, porque para entonces están tan agotados que necesitan descansar.

Lee se ha ido. Se ha dado cuenta de que Sakura está con Itachi, y en esos momentos está ocupado rondando las otras mesas en busca de la presa adecuada. Itachi y Sakura se recuestan en sus sillas y se sonríen.

—Lo estoy pasando muy bien —dice Sakura, logrando evitar el tono de sorpresa.

—Lo sé. —Itachi le toca la frente, un gesto cariñoso que lleva meses sin hacer—. Yo también.

La velada está tocando a su fin y solo aguantan los incondicionales. Hinata se ha pasado casi todo el tiempo pegada a su silla de la mesa principal, visiblemente aterrada de pensar que, en cuanto abandone su trono, dejará de ser la reina del día, pero logra por fin relajarse un poco, y ella y Naruto están entrelazados en la pista de baile, mirándose a los ojos mientras dan vueltas, hablando en voz baja y besándose, riéndose del hecho de que ahora son marido y mujer.

La mayoría de los parientes mayores se han ido, y varias personas se detienen al salir para volverse y mirar a Naruto y a Hinata, recordando el día de su boda, pensando en el tiempo que parece haber transcurrido.

A medida que la gente se va, la habitación empieza a tomar un aspecto un tanto ajado. Ya han desaparecido varios centros de mesa, los invitados han logrado de alguna manera llevárselos a casa sin ser vistos, y los manteles de damasco blanco almidonado se ven de pronto sucios y ligeramente grises.

Ino y Shikamaru hace horas que se habían ido a casa. A Ino se le había acabado el antiácido, y después de tres tazas de leche y un yogur de vainilla que uno de los camareros tuvo la amabilidad de salir a comprar para ella, se dio cuenta de que era una batalla perdida. Se levantó con dificultad de su silla, sujetándose la parte inferior de la espalda mientras gemía del esfuerzo, y se fueron.

Sakura se quedó mirándola con cariño. Y envidia. Tenten, que está sentada ahora a su lado, mira la cara de Sakura y le coge la mano.

—Debe de ser duro para ti —dice.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar. —Sakura sonríe forzada y suspira—. Daría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, para estar en esos momentos en el lugar de Ino. La quiero, y me alegro muchísimo por ella, pero no puedo ni pensar en que hay una criatura viva y respirando dentro de ella. No me puedo creer que no la haya también dentro de mí. —Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas mientras termina la frase, y un enorme sollozo, inducido por el champán, flota en el aire mientras Sakura sale corriendo de la habitación, sumida en la decepción y la sensación de vacío.

Itachi se levanta para seguirla, pero su expresión es de hastío, y Tenten sacude la cabeza y le dice que ya va ella, que no es nada, que ya se le pasará. Itachi vuelve a sentarse, agradecido de no tener que lidiar con esa demostración de emociones, por no tener que lidiar con el reproche, porque, por supuesto, sabe que Sakura le echa la culpa a él.

Lo único que quiere Itachi es ser feliz.

Si Sakura quiere tener un niño, si eso le hace feliz, Itachi también lo quiere. Si Sakura quiere ir a ver a un experto en fertilidad, Itachi también lo quiere. Si Sakura no quiere tener hijos el resto de su vida, también le está bien.

El problema es que Itachi nunca se ha sentado a pensar qué quiere él.

Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que lo haga.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bueno, debo actualización de este fic desde hace tiempito pero no le tengo mucha atención porque el fic sale solito, meras vivencias ayudan a solventar la trama y a diferencia de el "desaparecido" Vuelo de la Cigüeña, aqui no tengo que liarme con situaciones "sit-com" que simplemente no me da ánimos escribir ya. **_

_**Nos ponemos realistas, señores... y eso, a veces es la mejor herramienta del escritor, sino, preguntenle a Stephen King o a Danielle Steele :D**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas y nos leemos en la siguiente entrega!**_

_**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**_


End file.
